The Spectacular Shinobi
by nomorehashtag
Summary: James Callahan did not ask for his powers. He didn't ask for his family to die, or his only living member of that family to be crippled. Now, he has two goals: to heal his brother and to kill the one who killed his family. No one, hero or villain will stand in his way. Translation: I saw Into the Spider-verse and my weeb-ness leaked onto it. Sorry. Not a re-write of my DC version
1. Chapter 1

My respect for Naruto Uzumaki rose by a huge margin. This jutsu was impossible. The spinning blue mass, it couldn't even be called a sphere yet, sputtered out.

"You're not using your powers in public until you can do the _Rasengan_ , that's final. That's enough for today. Get ready for school."

I snarled, "Can you do the _Rasengan_?" His eyes narrowed, turning the blood red of the _Sharingan_. He held out his hand, the blue orb swirled into existence without even a look of stain on his face. He made it look easy. The asshole.

He smiled up from his wheel chair Sharingan deactivating, "I've spent a lot of time practicing this particular jutsu."

Yeah, while he was in the hospital, I was trying to make funeral arrangements and track down Hammer head. "Whatever Cain. I have class."

How my brother got the resources to buy and outfit a small warehouse and own a decent apartment in Queens was baffling. I really didn't want to know, even if he had _Chakra_ and a _Sharingan_ , he was still stuck in a _wheel chair_. Not even _Might Gai_ could be a ninja from a wheel chair.

It was a short walk to the subway, and it was a tad difficult to keep my _Sharingan_ from activating. On a New York City Subway, I doubt such a thing would even be noticed. The enormously fat man in a Spider-Man costume three seats down proved my point rather spectacularly.

My phone dinged, Spider-man was fighting the Rhino. I scrolled down to look to see if there was a probable location. Damn, they were fighting close enough to the subway stop that the train would try to skip that stop. Coincidentally, that was the stop I needed to get off at. Wonderful.

Before I could even close out the _Hero Watch_ app, my brother had sent me a text, ' _Don't interfere.'_

I snorted, like I was going to. Spider-Man can get his ass kicked for all I care. He deserved it.

There was a startled noise of surprise when the stop was skipped. You'd think that people would install _Hero Watch._ Even if one didn't like superheroes, it kept one up to date on all the fights going on. Enough so you could actively avoid or track down the battles going on.

The next stop couldn't come quick enough, people rushed out and I was carried by the wave. Thanks New York. I calmly moved off the platform and up to the streets. It was a bit of a walk to school, but as long as I beat Parker to class I wasn't considered late.

"Detention." The unfortunately named Ms. Dodds growled at me. Astonishingly, Peter Parker had beat me to class. That meant I was extremely late.

I couldn't even use the excuse, 'Spider-Man was fighting Rhino and I had to go around.' She was already back to teaching Trigonometry. Thankfully it was right triangle stuff, so it was much easier than normal trig stuff.

I shot a text at my brother, telling him I had detention, and then ignored all his responses.

"Wow, never thought you would have detention," Flash whispered from behind me, "The teachers usually like you."

I shrugged, "If you're later than Parker, you probably deserve detention."

Flash chuckled and went back to twirling his near constant football. It was probably his version of a security blanket, though much manlier than Linus' literal blanket.

Gwen hurled a crumbled ball of paper at my head, and I reflexively caught it. She was to far away to really ask out loud, but my 'what the hell?' gesture was enough to really get the desired message across. Her angry expression was enough to tell me what she wanted to say. 'Don't bad talk Peter.'

I rolled my eyes obvious enough that she got the message of, 'I really don't care, and you should ask the guy out already.' She huffed, turning back to the teacher. Harry Osborn snickered.

The only rich tool to actually go to a public school and was possibly the biggest shipper of Gwen and Peter. If only Parker would notice how the girl felt about him, even Flash was starting to catch on.

"Mr. Callahan, I see you're paying as much attention as Mr. Thomson." Ms. Dodds grouched from the front of the class, "Solve this problem or you get a full week of detention." Yeah that was a no go. Detention means no training, no training means no _Rasengan_ , no _Rasengan_ means no hunting down someone to fix my brother's spine.

One day I can accept, a whole five? Hell no.

I sigh, one hand coming up to rub across my eyes, covering the activation of _Sharingan_. I only needed a few moments. "Sin65.8. To do more I'd need to use a calculator."

The teacher's jaw clenched, but she let it go. I sighed, cutting the _Chakra_ flowing to my eyes. If only I could do a genjutsu on the entire class or use a shadow clone to come here. That would be great. Continuing to teach the lesson, she continued to talk about things no one cared about, namely triangles. Soon enough the first class of the day ended. Six more to go.

I'm somewhat glad I wasn't a superhero. Being a do-gooder and attending high school big mistake.

Detention was awful, besides the single teacher (not Ms. Dodds thankfully) I was the only one in the room. I glared at Avenger's Tower in the distance, maybe instead of using some of the most advanced technology in the entire freaking world to fight _crime_ , the could instead use it to help heal people too.

I had an awfully horrible idea. Tony Stark must have designed nanotech at some point. Tiny robots might be able to heal my brother, and the only thing stopping me from taking a peak was this lazy _teacher_.

I felt my eyes gleam, _Sharingan_. "Mr. Williams?" The teacher looked up from his _Sports Illustrated_ , and unfortunately caught my eye.

I walked out of the detention classroom, careful to avoid the lazily placed cameras. As far as anyone knew, I was still serving detention.

Perfect.

The one thing the manga and anime never gushed about, was the fact that the _Sharingan_ gave me absolute perfect vision. It had gushed about the insane reaction times, and the copying of everything, and even the genjutsu I could cast with a glance. I mean with a single look, I could see every pore on someone's face from across a football field.

Tony Stark had just left his garage like work station, to get some food maybe?

I pulled up my dark gray scarf, I didn't have a Kakashi mask, and I won't wear a balaclava. So, a scarf pulled up around the bottom half of my face would have to do.

"Now or never," I mutter. I jump, chakra powered my leap, but it wasn't enough to get me up to the level I needed to be at. I stuck to the wall, rather like Spider-man. Except I use chakra, instead of spider powers. Tree climbing as the technique was called, was extremely useful. I 'rose' to my feet and started walking up to the correct floor.

It was a few cautious minutes until I made it to the correct floor. Level 38, now to get in.

I flashed through a few handseals. Concentrated _Raiton Chakra_ flared at my finger tip. It wasn't a proper jutsu, more akin to a plasma torch than a _Chidori_. It cut through the bulletproof plexiglass like a lightsaber through a battledroid. Within moments there was a _not-circle_ in the window. I carefully crawled through the melted hole, it was still burning hot. I landed near silently on the floor, and _henged_ into a near perfect copy of Tony Stark.

I had to walk across the garage, half completed suits of Iron Man armor were laying on disorganized racks. Finally, I reached a holographic computer. "Seriously? What's wrong with a Microsoft Surface. Does this guy have a Forerunner complex?" I touched the keyboard, and a holographic keyboard popped up.

Thankfully, there was no password, and I was able to find a file search function. I typed in nanites, and nothing popped up. Damn, that was not how I planned for things to go.

Nanotech. Nothing.

Nano-bots. Nothing.

Mini-robots. Nothing!

They can't have found out already. I haven't even been in here for three minutes. Right? That would take some decent programming of the Tower's security function to detect absolute replicas of Avengers. It was within the realm of possibility.

"Now kid, I love the sense of style, but it doesn't work if I see you climbing up the side as yourself." I looked up in horror, Tony Stark in full battle armor was standing before me. His glowy-circle-laser-death-beam thing on his palm shining menacingly.

"Uh…No speak English?" The repulsor beam passed inches over my head disrupting the henge, but I was already forming handseals **Snake-Ram-Boar-Horse-Bird** a classic _Fuuton: Reppusho_. Concentrated air blasted into Iron Man…. barely staggering him. Oh, yeah; he wore _really_ heavy armor.

Okay, running time.

I dashed for the opening in the plexiglass, chakra pooling at my feet to provide extra traction. A person with chakra could move if he or she really wanted to. Diving through the hole had me having absolutely nothing between me and the ground.

Side note: The ground was _**THIRTY-EIGHT FLOORS**_ below me.

"Oh shit!" I looked around, "C'mon think! Landing strategy."

About ten floors below me Avengers Tower widens angling out, oh that might work. I twist, letting air move me closer to the tower. I contact it with a hand using chakra to protect my hand instead of sticking. The flat building suddenly angled out, turning into a slide. Glass broke above me.

Iron Man was coming after me.

I hit the angled building hard, but nothing brakes. On me or the building.

Instead of the graceful slide I had hoped, I roll twice before managing to start sliding. The angled part of the building would stop soon, returning to the harsh sheer drop it had been before.

Instead of falling further, I jumped. Flying through the air I thankfully kept from screaming. That would just ruin my stoic profession persona, which would be a huge tragedy. Landing on a flat roof, in a classic 'hero landing' pose was awesome. I ignored the ache in my knees to keep running, a quick glance telling me Iron Man was still following me.

Keeping my face covering (A freaking scarf!) attached to my face was now a priority. A light application of chakra kept the scarf there, but it kept me from using any jutsu shot from the mouth.

"Now would be a great time to use a _Rasengan_." I grumble to myself.

I jump to the next building, sticking to its wall. "C'mon, this time it needs to work." **Snake-Ram-Boar-Horse-Bird** , I clapped my hands pushing more chakra into the jutsu, as much as I could without causing the technique to fail. I pushed my palms at him, "Gail Palm!"

A harsh whirlwind slammed into the Armored Avenger, knocking him off course. Iron Man slammed into an expensive looking building, too bad he could afford to pay for the damages. It barely slowed him down, he shot out of the building covered in dust.

"Kid, I'm about to get angry." A heavier gun snapped out of his bracer. "Stop running."

A fireball wouldn't do anything, and there wasn't another jutsu that I knew and could help me. I was up a certain creek without a paddle.

" _RASENGAN!"_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I meant to put this on the first chapter…well whoops. Anyway, this is a temporary (but still going to be continuously written) replacement for These Eyes of Mine. I found that it badly needs a rewrite, and this is to hopefully please that fic's admittedly small number of fans in the meantime.

My _paralyzed from the waist down_ brother just slammed a freaking _Rasengan_ into Iron Man's armored face. I am so glad my _Sharingan_ basically acted as a recording device because that was beautiful.

After that moment of awe, I was pissed. My brother hadn't told me the little detail that he could _walk_.

Cain jumped up to the building I was on, Sharingan blazing, a blank Naruto headband and a Kakashi style mask covered most of his face. "Iron Man? Really?"

"How are you walking?" It took all the self-control I had not to yell it out. It was a low growl instead.

"I'm a _Kage Bushin_. Now get away from here, the Boss wants to talk to you. I'll handle Stark." The clone ordered. He was already going through handseals, which I shamelessly copied.

The clone shouted " _Raiton: Raiyudan_!" A gigantic dragon made of pure lightning curled into the air letting out a roar, before harshly slamming into the still struggling to rise Iron Man.

"James, get out of here. I'm serious about the boss not being happy." The clone told me in a surprisingly calm voice, his Sharingan gleaming at Iron Man before looking back to Avengers Tower, where a plane and two specs were starting to head this way.

"Fine." I jumped off the building, heading for somewhere to hide. If his shadow clone could wreck Iron Man this easily, he could buy me enough time to get away.

It took a minute to get on the street. I ditched the scarf and henged into a completely random person. Quickly the sound of a battle reached my ears. I hustled, if I could hop on a subway I could get to the warehouse. I needed answers. Though I had to follow my brother's _Protocols_ first _._

I knew running from a group as advanced as the Avengers required something other than speed, it required knowledge and cunning.

My perfect disguise worked, I paid for the subway just one of hundreds of people doing so. I hopped on three different subways, using a different henge at each one, before using a final henge and heading home in a taxi.

I walked into the warehouse, cautiously like I expected to be killed. Because I kinda did.

Surprisingly I made it to the training area without getting jumped. My brother sat there, a scowl on his face. "I'm pretty sure I told you to avoid Spider-Man, Daredevil, Power-Man, and anyone else that looked weirder than the average New Yorker." He huffed, "The _**Avengers**_ are definitely on that list."

"Well, maybe you could have taught me better. That way I could have done something besides run away."

"You need discipline before I really teach you." Like he was a great wise man. "You lack control. Learning the Rasengan would help."

"Oh, shut up. You say that like you don't want me to go after the people who killed them. The people who put you in that chair." I yelled at him. Almost at the point of screaming.

"Revenge isn't the answer." He calmly retorted.

"What the fuck do you mean revenge isn't the answer, three graves are filled. Three members of our fucking family." I felt my _Sharingan_ flare up, "Yeah, no reason to make sure that man can't hurt anyone else."

"Lying to yourself doesn't change that killing Hammerhead isn't about making the streets safe. Revenge is for the living, and whatever you might say doesn't change that."

"Can you see them? Every time I close my eyes, fucking _Sharingan_ makes sure I remember everything _perfectly_."

"I was there. You're not the only one who had their eyes open."

"Screw you." I turned around walking out the exit.

It wasn't hard to find a coffee spot around, but I had one I really liked that was a quick hop on a subway away.

The Daily Grind. Great coffee, better puns. I ordered a latte and headed to a place in the back. Just drink coffee and try not to think about things. I sighed, and someone slid into the booth, "Parker?" I took a swig burning my tongue. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, tried to get a job." He looked depressed. "Aunt May is really struggling this year."

"Don't you get payed by the Bugle? Something about Spider Man pictures?"

"Yeah? J Jonah Jameson doesn't pay freelance that well."

I snorted, "Have you lived in New York since birth? I'm from Oklahoma and I know this: You work for the Bugle right, well the Bugle's main rival is the Globe. They're still looking for a photographer that can get actual pictures of Spider Man."

"And?" He had a confused look on his face.

"They say you're smart." I sighed, "You get Jameson to _think_ that Globe is scouting you, _imply_ that they're paying better. Spiderman sells, he'll pay you better." It was simple

"That doesn't seem right." Peter mutters after thinking about it.

"You're not a Slytherin are you."

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Nope."

Gwen slides in next to Peter. "Who's not a Slytherin?"

I shrug, "Peter."

Gwen smiles at the nerd, "Well, that's not a bad thing. I myself am a Ravenclaw, the smart ones." The last part she directed at me.

"I have more than a passing familiarity with Harry Potter. I have read all the books at least twice."

Stacy's eyes widen, "I'm sorry. I just assumed since you were friends with Flash-"

"I'm not even friends with him. I'm just sarcastic and he thinks a lot of what I say is funny." I wave off.

Something catches my eye. Is that?

Blood fills my ears, I can hear my pulse. The latte explodes in my hand. "Dammit!" I had crushed the styrofoam cup and that wasn't even Hammerhead.

I wiped the coffee off my hand as much as possible. Thankfully nothing seems to have gotten on Gwen or Peter, "Sorry. I'm not sure what happened."

"You're still angry." Peter sighed, "About your parents, about your sister."

"And? Of course, I'm angry." My chakra buzzed like a live current, and it took real effort to keep my Sharingan from activating.

"I'm not saying anything, just an acknowledgment. I was angry for a long time after Uncle Ben died." Peter had that understanding look. For a moment, I almost wanted to talk about it. Talk about everything: the weird anime powers, the fact that I wanted to hunt down and kill Hammerhead, and the break in at Avengers tower.

"I'm going to get another cup." I mutter sliding out of the booth.

It's a long wait in line, surprisingly a quite a few people come here in the after-work rush. By the time I got back to the booth, Harry Osborn had shown up. "Hey James." I waved a bit sitting down, which I immediately regretted, cause now I would have to stay for at least a couple of minutes or else it would be weird.

"Get your homework done?" Harry asked me, he had a chemistry text book opened on the table. Peter and Gwen were trying to help him.

"Yeah, detention is good for something right?" Thankfully I had done that before trapping Mr. Williams in a genjutsu.

The door dinged, reflexively I glance at it. Thankfully my paranoia works for me this time. I casually return to the conversation, but not too casually. She could probably detect that too.

The Black Widow has been the ultimate spy for years. There's no telling if she could tell it was me or not. How had I been tracked here?

It had to have been a bug. I built up a pulse of _Raiton_ chakra, letting it discharge across my skin with a **Rat** seal, which I hid under the table. It fried everything electric on my body, including my phone, and any bugs that might be on me. Worth it.

"Oh, look at that chick!" Harry pointed at Black Widow, "She's really hot."

Gwen had a disgusted look on her face. My head slammed into the table, that was believable right?

It was also an excuse to not let her see my face.

It was only because I had seen each Avenger with my Sharingan that I could recognize her. She had a sweater on, it was a crisp September, and her hair was different. There was a dark glimmer in her eye, one that none of the other Avengers had. It made her immediately recognizable, to me at least. The concealed pistol in her waist band was another reason I could recognize her.

Now how to do this? Genjutsu would work, but I'd need direct eye contact which would be far to risky. I know genjutsu could be placed on one's surroundings, but I couldn't do that.

Starting a fight with over a dozen people in here wasn't a good idea either. To many witnesses, to many people who could get hurt.

"Osborn, you're not rich enough for that." I mutter. Gwen full out snorted before starting a choking laugh.

I looked up Harry kept trying to say something, instead he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He wasn't saying anything, but it was funny. Making fun of rich people was great.

"Speaking of rich, anyone know of any job openings?" Peter asked.

"Why? You'll get fired within three days." Gwen spoke before returning to her giggling. "You can't"-snort- "even make it to _class_ on time, how would you hold a job."

Peter sighed, his head slamming into the table. "Thanks. Real helpful."

"Well, I'm gonna get home. My brother doesn't want me on the streets to long, not with the Avengers fighting that new dude." AKA, my brother's shadow clone.

Peter raised his head so fast there was an audible crick in his neck, "How do you know about that?"

"The _Hero Watch_ app. I use it to avoid super powered fights, instead of chasing them like the other groupies." Lies, mixing with truth. That was probably the best way to lie, though adding a slight genjutsu to make the person more susceptible to what you were saying really made that even better.

"Ahhh, that makes sense." Peter acknowledged, "Smart too."

"Yeah, see you guys at school tomorrow." I gave them a grin. "Good luck with your homework Osborn." The rich kid's face twitched, and he scowled at me. "That one's wrong by the way."

There was a scream of frustration from behind me. Now where was Widow? I looked for a red head, but I didn't dare activate my Sharingan. Another long night of randomly hopping on and off of trains.

Tony Stark sighed, "Well, I can say for sure it was not a hologram. Or hard light-o-gram. The energy readings don't support it."

Captain America sighed, "You're sure it wasn't Spider-man? He _was_ crawling on the walls." The WWII veteran pinched his nose, the future (present?) was so damn complicated.

Stark snorted, "I'm pretty sure Spider-Man can't shoot hyper dense balls or air from his mouth. Besides, his partner is what I'm more worried about. He managed to trap The Hulk in an illusion, break Hawkeye's fingers, hit you in the face with your _own_ shield, _and_ overcharge an _**ARC REACTOR with a DRAGON MADE OF PURE LIGHTNING**_ **.** Luckily Thor was able to hit him with the 'hammer of doom,' only to have the guy poof into _smoke_!"

Even Stark had to take a deep breath after talking so much, before he could open his mouth again, a beeping noise played from his phone. He tossed the advanced tech on the table a hologram of Natasha Romanoff appearing. From the scowl on her face, she hadn't caught the infiltrator, which she took personally. Now four people had ditched her when she was tailing them. She was getting sloppy.

"Your locator beacon is a piece of crap Stark." She growled out, her Russian accent creeping into her voice. "It fried when I followed him into a coffee shop."

"That shouldn't be possible. Did you find the BUG 6.35?" Stark asked, "If you found it, I can make improvements, and figure out how he disappeared in the warehouse district."

"No, I didn't find it! There wasn't a single person in that café that matched your description."

"To be fair, I've seen the footage. There wasn't much of a description he could give you." Hawkeye walked into the room, a splint on one hand and a Pop-tart in the other. "Dark hair, red eyes. Had a scarf. That's like half of New York." The archer blinked, "Except for the red eye bit." Clint Barton shuddered. "That go me thinking, did the red eye look similar to this?" He held up his four-year-old iPhone, on it was a picture of an eye, with a red iris and three comma like things surrounding the pupil.

"Yeah? But there were only two commas floating around the eyeball." Stark had a disgusted look on his face, an iPhone? Really? When you had the latest Stark and SHIELD gadgets at your disposal? Barton needed to rethink his life.

"Damn, I never thought this day would come! We fought an Uchiha!" The archer grinned, "This is awesome!"

It was dark before I got back to the warehouse. Almost midnight in fact.

"You better have a good reason for staying out so late without calling." Cain growled. Of course he was still up, awesome.

"Fried my phone, and a tracker. Then I had to dodge Black Widow."

Cain blinked, "You got away from Black Widow?" There was a note of disbelief on his face. "As in the Avenger?"

I nodded, "Yeah, popped the bug with a lightning pulse. Went to Jersey on a train, cabbed back, visited Statue of Liberty, hid in the sewer for half an hour, and then rode the subway here. I switched henge's repeatedly. I even waited for her to follow me and drop her into a genjutsu, but she never showed up."

"Good, at least you listen to me about _some_ things." He sighed, slumping in his wheel chair. "Get some sleep. I've called your school, you won't be going for two weeks."

My face scrunched up, why would he do that?

"You have a point with what you said earlier. You need to be able to hold your own. For the next 336 hours, your training is stepping up."


End file.
